How much can I take
by I-heard-seeing-is-believing
Summary: Katara realizes that sometimes you don't know you wanted something until you can't have it. Is it too late to fix it and most importantly will she learn a new thing or two in the process? Meanwhile, how does Aang take the heartbreak. I suck at summeries, oh well. Ps. Mentions of Zutara, but I'm 100% Kataang. So, that is it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Don't worry, I'm working on my other stories, but I really wanted to get this one out there. This is based on the story ****More than a Body, More than a name**** by Phoenee. Thanks to her who let me use the plot. So, go check it out. It's not complete, but I fell in love the story so much I wrote this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Atla, but I love fluffy bunnies, kittens, and puppies! **

Chapter 1

The muscles in my neck clenched tightly forming a painful knot that made it almost unbearable to breath. A broken emotion stuck there and it wouldn't leave. My eyes burned as I stared straight ahead into the serene ocean. Everything was calm.

I held my knees close to my chest trying to control my trembling body. I couldn't cry. I wanted to, but my eyes formed no tears. My veins burned with an indescribable ache to do something, but my heart beat erratically in my chest keeping me in place. A familiar empty feeling set in my stomach as I replayed what I had seen.

I guess, deep down, I understand that crying won't do anything. I understand that drowning in my feelings isn't an option and that I should be happy. I should be glad she found someone even if it's not me.

Her smile burns in the back of my mind as she looked at him, not me. Her hand on his cheek as it had once gone on mine. She looked joyful, free, and mischievous. It suited her well. Everything suits her well, but it was him that caused it, not me. I should be excited for her, but I'm not.

I'm mad, hurt, and sad. My eyes are completely dry and no matter how many times I blink, tears don't come. I don't know if it's because I realize I shouldn't be feeling what I'm feeling or if it's because I refuse to shed a tear. She and I weren't anything more than friends, but I guess that I held onto those words she had spoken in Ember Island. I thought that she just needed more time and maybe she did, just not to figure out her feelings for me.

Her lips on our fire bending friend proved that to me. She hadn't seen me, didn't see me, but I saw her. I saw her pressed to him. I guess she isn't confused anymore. She's with him and happy. I'm only her friend.

I dig my hand into the sand as the sun begins to set. A breeze rushes past me and I let myself whimper. My neck seeking to let out the broken hearted feeling it had logged. My hands, however, began to grow a mind of their own. They squeeze the sand with a sudden urge to hit something. Preferably, firelord Zuko whom seems to have some time on his hands. Anger overwhelms me as I rise to my feet before slumping down with shame.

I'm being selfish.

It brings horror to me, but it's true. It isn't fair for me to want Katara all for my own. Especially, if she already has someone else out there for her. She isn't an object. She has feelings and is capable of making her own decisions.

She wants to be with Zuko. I have to live with that, but how? How can I when she is all I've ever really known? How can I let her go and watch her be with someone I care about without wanting to rip their head off?

Katara is gone from my grasp, but who am I trying to fool? Of course she would want him, a man. Why would she want a fourteen year old when she could have him. I've been fooling myself all this time.

It's then I realize that I don't know how to pretend I'm okay when I'm not. I don't know how I will be able to hide my feelings from everyone when it's already killing me inside. It scares me and I'm finally able to cry.

**So, I hope you guys liked it. As I said before this is based on the Atla fanfic, ****More than a Body, More than a Name**** by Phoenee. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Atla, but wouldn't it be cool if I did! No, probably not. *sniff* oh, well!**

Chapter 2

"Mm...They have the best meat here!" Sighed Sokka eyeing his dinner with hunger.

Katara rolled her eyes from her spot besides Zuko whom sat at the head of the table. Suki smiled adoringly at her boyfriend.

"I think that's everyone." Announced Suki.

Toph went to sit at the left side of Zuko before popping a cherry in her mouth, "No it's not. Are you forgetting someone?"

A blank silence filled the room as Toph muttered, "This is getting sad."

Four heads turned to look at her questionably, "An important member of our little gang, ring a bell."

Sokka's eyes widened, "Where's Aang?"

* * *

**_Aang_**

I throw another pebble into the ocean before I realize how late it is. I'm going to be late for dinner if I don't hurry. I glance at my reflection and before I get distracted pointing out my imperfections, I splash my face with water. I hope it's enough to rid my face of its redness and swelling.

The last thing I need is for Katara to ask me if I was crying. It's with a heavy heart that I make my way to the palace. How am I going to look at them when I know their little secret? Can I really count on keeping it all in? Is it healthy for me?

My boots kick at random rocks as I grow closer. I can feel my brain shutting down and heart closing off. A wall begins to surround my fragile heart and hurt ego. The familiar ache in my throat returns and I clench my fist as I recognize new feelings. I'm not only feeling rejected, but betrayed, and **_naive_**.

Katara new how I felt and I don't doubt Zuko knows, but neither had the decency to tell me about their feelings. Why wouldn't they tell me or anyone? I would understand if they kept it from Sokka, but me? Why would they keep something like this from me when they new of a my feelings? Do they really not know me at all?

Did they think I would try to come between them? I would have been upset. I am upset, but I would want them, Katara, to be happy. I want them to be happy. Katara and Zuko are my friends. Friends care and trust in each other. They are supposed to support you and be there for you. Did they believe I would try to tear them apart?

I don't know if that hurts me more than the lose of Katara. This is too much for one night.

A grin breaks across my lips. The guards smile at me before I enter the palace. What's wrong with me? I sound like a character out of a book. Yes, I'm hurt. I want to cry, but I've done enough of that. I've gone far to long into paradise. What have I done since I defeated the Fire Lord? A year has gone by and I've done nothing.

Where is the Aang that smiled, goofed around, and prepared to fight the Fire Lord? Who am and what do I want to do? When was the last time I asked myself about these things? When did all my thoughts turn to be about a girl that I would never have?

There is nothing wrong with loving someone unconditionally, but how can I when the world needs me? I'm the Avatar! As much as it makes me want to burst the building dam, Katara is with Zuko. She is happy and that's all that matters. It's time to let go.

This is hard.

Don't Feel, Forgive, and forget. Keep it all in. Don't let them see inside. Build up a wall. Come on! Get it together. Be happy. Forget that pain that you feel inside. Despite my earlier musings, it proves to me how hard pretending is going to be. How can I find myself if I seem to only do it when Katara is around.

I don't know what I'm thinking anymore. I block out anymore thoughts on the subject as I here Sokka's voice.

"Aang is out there! What if something happened to him! Huh, how does that sound your mighty highness!"

My hands tucked into my pants pockets as a fond smile begins to form my lips. It immediately wipes off as I watch Katara place a hand on Zuko's shoulder. They give each other a lingering look and that's enough to make my lip quiver.

That could have been me.

I shake away my stupidity. Katara may have always kissed my cheek, hugged me, comfort me, and...

Wait, the lingering looks. Her hands were always somewhere on me. Whether she did it on purpose or not, I don't know. I do know this on thing now, Katara has been leading me on! Could that have been me? I feel tears form on my eyes, but I don't let them fall.

Katara made her choice. I swallow thickly before voicing, "Sokka, I'm fine."

A concerned look crosses his face. Monkey feathers, my voice cracked. I don't get the chance to clear my throat before Katara throws her arms around me. I can't help melt into her arms. A couple stray tears fall before I air-bend them away. To my luck no one saw them, but Zuko stared intently at Katara. It's then I'm reminded of the reason why I need her comfort. I gently pry her arms from me.

"Thanks Katara, but if you don't mind, I'm tired."

Katara looks at me with worry written all over her facial features and I mentally smack myself. I open my mouth and give her a reassuring smile, "Goodnight."

I accidentally meet Sokka's gaze. He gives me a look that tells me Katara is not convinced. I don't stop though. I keep walking. Halfway down the hall I hear Sokka exclaim, "He's fine Katara, you know...uh...puberty."

There is silence before chatter begins again. I continue my course before entering my room. I go to close the door, but a foot stops me. Sokka looks at me through deep blue eyes, "We need to talk."

**I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm back with a new chapter. You guys go on and thank Brisalad for this chapter. I wasn't sure what story to work on next, but I got a gentle nudge. I hope you guys like this next chapter and thank you all for the nice reviews. They were awesome.**

**Guest-Thanks for the review. I'm flattered. Although the proper term would be sis. I'm a female. Hehe.**

**Endlus-I'm glad you want to see more so here it's is!**

**Miu Furinji- I would hope it's good. I'm not the best went it comes to starting, so I hope not to mess this up.**

**Nico2883- I hope so too, but I have a feeling it won't be that way. I'll definitely keep Zutara to the on the down side. If it helps you feel better, sorry.**

**Supergoddad- I can't say extraordinary, but I won't stop you from saying it! :)**

**Brisalad- If I haven't told you yet, I'll tell you now. You are an talented Author as well. I hope you like this chapter. I dont know if it's any good, but I'll leave you to be the judge.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Atla! Duh!**

Chapter 3

I shuffled into my room heading straight for the bathroom as Sokka walked past the door. He stood quietly in the middle of the room as I proceeded to get myself ready for bed. Part of me hoped that he would go away, but I could see by his stance that he was not going to budge. I took off my shirt and pants and made my way to the waste basket.

Sokka watched my every move with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. In another occasion I would have put on a goofy smile and threatened to tell Suki he was checking me out to which he would responded with a grumble about annoying air-benders. Instead, I decide I'm too tired to push him away or try my childish antics on him in order for him to leave. I'm left with two option: ask him what he wants or ignore.

I put on a pair of comfortable red pajama pants as I chose the latter. My feet brush against the silky sheets before I'm covered in a roll of warmth. There's a silence and I stare numbly at the wall to the left. I don't think, feel, in fact I would consider myself dead to the world. It's scary.

I'm used to feeling love, rage, hurt, and just about any emotion. I don't feel it in that moment. It doesn't scare me not feeling, not thinking, or dwelling on things. What scares me is that I'm enjoying the feeling of complete numbness. I feel afloat and detached from the room. I only concentrate on the pulsing in my chest. That's the only thing I'm vaguely aware of.

It's not till I feel the right side of my bed fall at someone's weight that I'm reminded Sokka is there. I don't turn around though. I don't speak either and Sokka doesn't try to start up a conversation. Instead, I hear the bed creak and the covers beside me shift. A soft thud on the head board tells me he sits beside me.

I remain still, but the bridge between my eyebrows begins to itch. I'm slowly coming back to life after my short moment of death. I'm both disappointed and relieved. As if noticing my change in domineer, Sokka speaks, "I'm sorry."

I turn my body and look up to meet his solemn blue eyes. They bring me comfort because despite of their familiarity they bring out different emotions. They are a pale blue, like the sky. They are beautiful in their own way. They remind me of a sunny day. I could almost see birds, butterfly's, and clouds dance in them.

Today, however, they are clouded. They're filled with storm clouds and I realize that those cloud are my eyes. My pain is reflected through his own eyes. My resolve wavers and I'm afraid to speak. I'm confused. I want to ask why he's sorry, but I'm not sure if I want to know. My bottom lip trembles as I look away. I feel tears prickle my eyes.

"Aang, look at me."

I raise my face and after what seems a thousand years, I meet his gaze. His eyes are filled with concern, regret, and _hope_. I know for a fact that Katara is the optimist and the hope filled one of the two. Sokka on the other hand has a limited amount and when he does allow himself to hope it's for his family. He's putting himself out there for me. My tears fall free and I don't hold back. I had thought I was done feeling sorry for myself, but I realize that I don't feel sorry for myself. I'm hurt, sad, and angry. I feel betrayed and I need to feel loved. I need someone to help me through my pain one more time.

As I look into Sokka's baby blues I don't hesitate to throw my arms around him. My tears fall on his shirt. If there's anybody that I will allow to see me like this it's Sokka. Even as I cry on his lap with my eyes closed shut, I can still see the love, concern, and overall compassion. He's the closet thing I have to a brother.

I grow surprised as he clutches on to me and harsh tears fall down his eyes, "I'm not as oblivious as I seem."

I don't let go as he sobs. My cries turn to whimpers as we hold onto each other. He lets out a sigh, "I should have told you. I see how they act when they think we're not looking. I tried to deny it."

I feel relieved because he hadn't known. He had suspected and I know that he's feeling hurt, "I would have understood if they kept it when I was younger, but I've changed. I would have accepted them."

He sniffs and I remain quiet, "I'm hurt that my sister doesn't trust me enough to let me know. I would have teased, but..."

I let out a quiet laugh. I feel him tense and I pull away, "That's probably why she kept it away dummy."

It's only seconds before my laughter bounces of the walls. Sokka crosses his arms,"Shut It Airhead."

A shake my head holding my face with my hand. My arm clutched around my stomach and the last time I laughed like this was when he made a sand sculpture of Suki. He grumbles something about actually feeling hurt and ungrateful air benders before I regain my bearings.

"Sokka, maybe she just wasn't ready for that. Don't take it personally."

He looks at me before adding with a resigned expression, "Maybe, but she should have at least told you. How did you find out anyway."

My heart aches, "I saw them kiss."

He shakes his head, "I can't believe she went for the jerk bender. We were betting on you."

I let out a smile at his bending reference before confusion clouds my mind, "We?"

"Toph and Suki as well." He rolls his eyes, "She was always so... It's like she was leading you on."

"I know she doesn't realize she's doing but now that I know that she has a physical relationship with Zuko." His fist clench as he looks pensive, "I don't understand."

I understand what he means and I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that way. A thought enters my mind, "Don't tell them we know. Don't tell Suki and Toph. Let's keep this between us. The last thing I want is for this to become some love triangle theater act."

His eyebrows furrow and he nods, "Alright, but just so we're clear. I would have much liked to have you with my sister. Zuko will have to do. Don't have much of a choice."

"Zuko is a good guy and if Katara is happy than that should be enough for us."

He stares at me with a look that I can't quite decipher, "Katara is going to regret letting you go. I can see it already. I would have stomped and punched Zuko in the face. He has got to know you liked her."

There's no malice in his voice. I know that much. I don't know what to say. Instead, I smile ruefully, "I have to be okay for our friends, for me, and for them. I don't want what we have now to change."

His hands raise as a wicked grin forms, "Alright, but I'm going to keep an eye on them. Now that I know it will be fun to see how to push them. Make them sweat."

I roll my eyes, but I can't help the joyful feeling I get at the thought. These approaching day will be hard, but I'm glad I have Sokka to help me through.

"Just be subtle, please." He just clasps his hands together and speaks mischievously, "Oh, I'll be subtle alright."

It's with a new found confidence that I pull the covers over me and close my eyes to sleep. I'm no fool. This isn't the last time my heart break by watching Katara with Zuko, but I know that Sokka will be there for me when I need him. I turn to look at him. He's laying on the right side staring up at the ceiling.

"Thank you."

The words leave my lips in a sleepy haze, but they wouldn't mean any less if I were awake. He turns to me. He looks proud of himself and as my eyes drop close I hear him say, "I would do anything for family. I would do anything for my little brother and that's you Aang."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so today is my B-day and I decided to work on it on this yesterday. I wanted to give it up as a treat. I'm weird. It's my day and I'm rewarding you...**

**Anyway, you guys seem to love this story and you guys always leave such nice reviews so I just figured. Not to mention, between us, I've been exploring with ideas for this story. **

**asiastana- I hurt you're heart! I'm sorry! Hehe... I'm glad for the brotp too! **

**FanFicNoob 87- I'm glad you like my stories. I agree that he tends to over react in some stories. Aang has his moments, but it's usually when someone sets him off.**

**AgiVega-I'm glad you liked Sokka's reaction. He's had his moments with Toph, so why not with Aang. I just always imagine them being like that at some point. I hope I don't make him OCC, at least not for this story. **

**nico2883- Katara isn't suffering. She doesn't know Aang knows yet. Not to mention he's going to try and keep it that way. Will he succeed, maybe. But trust me on this; katara will suffer and suffer she will. Mwahahaha!**

**Guest- I would most like never end something without a kataang ending. Besides I'm a sucker for HEA! If I wanted to read I tragic ending I'd read Romeo and Juliet or watch the titanic!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Atla! **

Chapter 4

I vaguely hear hushed whispers as I struggle to find the line between awareness and sleepy haze. A groan escapes my lips and I think I've imagined the sounds. I feel a heat on my face. I can almost see the lights seep past my eyelids. I'm too drained to wake up. I'm not completely aware of what time it is, but at the moment it feels too early. Luckily, something covers my eyes. I suck in a breath before furrowing my eyebrows. It's an arm and it's not mine. Last nights events come back to me. I feel my heart drop, but I don't let it get to me.

The last thing I need is to become some love sick fool. Instead, I throw in arm out. My hand lands on a face with a painful, "ow"

Lazily, my fingers run over eyelids, eyelashes, a nose, and a pair of lips, "Sokka?"

"Mm...yeah?"

"What time is it?" I ask back quietly. I'm about to fall back asleep, but Sokka speaks again.

"Meat?"

What? That doesn't make any sense. Maybe, I should just go back to sleep. It's probably still late. I turn over on my stomach and try to reassure myself that my brain is playing tricks on me. I'm just about out of it when the bed shifts abruptly, "I'm awake Suki! Just resting my eyes!"

My eyes snap open. Sokka sits upright on the bed with hazy eyes. His hair sticking up in every direction. The sun pours into the room and I give him a tired gaze. I rub my tired eyes and smirk. I clear my throat before raising my pitch.

"Oh Sokka, you're my hero!"

"Anything for you baby. Although I would appreciate a little reward."

I scan the room in alarm as he puckers his lips. I'm horrified at the sight until I see Momo jump on my bed. I'm not sure how he got in considering all the windows are closed, but I don't really care.

"Oh, well, why don't you come and get it."

I hold in a laugh as he puckers closer to Momo. I get off the bed and I burst when there's an inch of space between them. Momo stares wide eyed before Sokka. Sokka's eyes shoot wide open and I'm running out of air. He glares at me with a twinkle in his eyes. My eyes widen. Oh, no...

I dash across the room; onto and over the bed. He mutters under his breath before chasing after me. My chest bubbles with laughter and that becomes my down fall. He jumps me. His arm is locked around my head as he rubs it mercilessly. I'm about to give in as a giggle travels from the door.

Suki and Toph stand at the door. A smirk is attached to Toph's face as Suki walks to Sokka. He lets go of me and pecks her lips before sticking out his tongue at me. I chuckle, "How long have you been here?"

"Ah, not long."

"The whole time." Interjects Toph earning a glare from Suki.

Toph crosses her arms before turning around in the direction of the food aroma, "Come on pucker up. I'm hungry."

I let out a snicker before adding, "Wouldn't miss to miss another reward."

* * *

I run back to my room and change quickly into my regular robes. The yellow and orange material slips easily across my shoulder before I tie my belt. After a quick bathroom routine; I'm out the door.

A combination of different smells hit my face and I can almost taste them. My mouth waters and I hope I'm not imagining the smell of egg clustered tart. I have to admit that the chefs here are amazing, not that I have much to compare to. I'll have to stay sometime with them and see how they do it.

In my thoughts, I'm vaguely aware of where I'm going. It doesn't stop me from seeing the court yard. A small pond with ducks are there. I decided to come back later and feed them. I'm about to walk away when a startled gasp escapes someone's lips. I turn to see Katara behind me.

Her eyes are wide as she speaks, "Aang, what are you doing here?"

I blink twice.

Her hair is slight mussed, face flushed, and lips swollen. I'm no fool. I know the signs of a kiss when I see them. It must have been...hot. I chew on the inside to avoid doing something as stupid as puking. I have half my mind set to snap at her, but I don't. Instead, I respond calmly, "I'm going to eat."

"Oh."

She lets out a sigh and I pretend not to notice. I stand awkwardly before turning around to leave. I don't know what happens, but I shut down. My body freezes as her hand makes contact with my shoulder. A wall is building in my heart and I suddenly feel small. I want her hand off me. I want her to go away. I don't want her near me.

Her touch hurts me in a way I couldn't have thought it would. I don't know how I can love her so much and suddenly feel repulsed by her touch. Maybe, it's because she hid her relationship from me or the fact that I don't want to illusion myself with idiotic ideas. I don't want to fall more. I'm so confused because even with those feeling, I want her close. I yearn her touch. My body, my heart, and my brain tell me different things. I don't know what to do, so I stay still and let her speak trying to relax my muscles.

She's my friend and as much I can't understand what I'm feeling; I don't want to lose our friendship. Although, at this point I'm not sure if there's anything left to save. We've been through so much together and I don't want it to be the end.

"Is everyone awake yet?"

I force a smile and offer a small nod. She walks beside me before a tense moment consumes us. She frowns and holds on to my hand. I look down at our hands before looking at her concerned gaze. Her other hand reaches to cup my face. I feel my heart accelerate. My stomach flutters before I scold myself for leaning into her touch.

"Are you okay? You seem off."

Gathering my self control; I let go of her hand and pull away from her touch. She seems taken back, if not hurt. I shake my head. She's just a friend. Accept it and get over it. I just can't help getting that nagging feeling. The one that hurts me because she knows my feelings for her and the way she acts around me. She's with Zuko and I'm not supposed to know, but I do. It hurts me more.

"I'm fine. I- could you?"

I don't know how she may react, but I need to have this talk with her; for my sake. It shouldn't be anything bad. It'll make things easier for her and Zuko anyway. Maybe, she'll think I'm getting over her. I don't know.

"Katara, I... Don't do that anymore." I pause before adding feebly, "Please"

She holds my shoulders gently, "Do what Aang? You know you can tell me anything?"

I don't know what angers me. Maybe, it's the sincerity in her voice, beats me. I pull from her grasp. I feel my face go hard and my voice drop, "I know I can, but do you tell me everything?"

Her mouth opens and closes, "I- what?"

"Just forget I said anything." I backtrack.

I don't look back at her. Instead, I keep walking. What was thinking? Dammit! I bite my lip. Monkey feathers! What would Gyatso say? I bite down on my tongue wonder what to do with my dirty mouth.

I don't ponder longer and take my seat. I feel Katara's concern glance at me. I look across to see Sokka giving me a perplexed look. I shook my head. She doesn't know we know. He gets the clue and shortly a smirk comes across his face. Katara perks up as Zuko make his way to sit next to her at the foot of the table.

My fist clench as I notice the discrete glances they give each other. I'm surprised Toph hasn't caught onto this. My jaw feels tense. It's a couple of minutes before Sokka clears his throat. I watch in sudden amusement as he takes a sip of tea.

"So, Zuko. You're fire lord right?"

"Um...I think that's pretty obvious."

A goofy grin makes marks Sokka's lips, "So, being fire lord and all... Have you got a pretty lady hiding somewhere?"

His blue eyes look around pausing sharply on Katara, "Perhaps Katara..."

Katara's shoulder tensed as she looked from Zuko to me. I put on a frown and place my best questioning look as Zuko looks at me wide eyed.

"...Could help you find one."

They visibly relax before I add, "Yeah, we don't want you to be lonely. You're eighteen and there's got to be someone on your mind."

He swallows hard, "Uh, no. I'm very busy now. I don't have time for that."

Katara grips the table and I'm sinfully enjoying seeing her squirm. Goosebumps decorate her chocolate skin before adding in a bit harshly, "Zuko is busy running a country. He doesn't need to be distracted by some fire nation bimbo."

Sokka looks hurt but visibly pulls back as I count to 10.

"How would you guys liked it if I forced you to do something you aren't ready to do?"

We remain silent and the room has dropped temperature, fast. I look at my food and I'm not sure I want to eat anymore. Instead, I push my chair back and stand. Five pairs of eyes turn to look at me. I keep my head high and feelings confined as they look at me questionably.

"I'm going for a walk."

Katara and Zuko share a hopeful look, but I just make my way out. Sokka follows me soon after. We're walking side by side out the back doors of the huge palace. He keeps walking as I head into town.

"I don't remember the last time we left that palace."

I smile at him. I've been outside, but always within the walls. Something Katara said made me snap. Sokka and I aren't fire nation, but it wouldn't be hard to believe with the amount of time we spend there. The outside world has become a stranger. Zuko is busy with his country, but what am I doing. I'm the Avatar. My job is to the world. It's time to take back the reigns to my life. I promised not to turn my back on the world. It's the one thing that's giving my life purpose and it's time I did something with it. As Toph would have it, "It's time to face my job head on."

Sokka grins with me, "Thank you, I'm getting tired of that palace."

"I thought you liked the meat."

He rolls his blue eyes, "I like **_all_** meat."

"Besides, I want to do something more. I'm not as crazy as my sister, but I like helping when it doesn't put those I love in danger. Call it selfish, but it's true."

I shake my head, "Don't be stupid. It's not selfish, it's human. Now come on. Let's enjoy our last day of laziness."

A deep chuckle falls out of his lips before throwing an arm around my shoulder, "Prepare to catch up on all your missed educational time with Sokka, kid."

A playful malicious look take over on his face. I feel my eyes suck in unwanted air as my eyes pop out of their sockets. Oh, spirits, this is going to be bad...

**I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review. Also, how long would you like this story to be. Pm or leave in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gosh! You guys are so sweat! Thank you for all those nice reviews. I've said before guys. I will never abandon a story, never. I will see through to the end. It wouldn't be fair to you loyal readers I hope you guys like this ch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender, it's characters, or any quotes, direct lines that may or may not appear in this chapter**.

Chapter 5

"Okay, okay I got another one." Sokka exclaims from his spot on stage.

The fire benders in the crowd let out collective groans. Sokka just smiles and waves them away, "No, no, this ones a good one."

One person in the audience rolls his eyes. We're currently in a comedy bar. Of course, no one is really finding Sokka's jokes funny. He doesn't seem to mind, in fact, I would say he's not even trying. I get the feeling he's enjoying getting them all worked up. He does enjoy that with Zuko, something about fire benders being so hot headed.

I cup my cheek in my hand as he asks, "Whats black, red, and blue all over?"

The crowd seems to ponder within themselves. I scratch the back of my head. I have never heard this one from him. One guy makes the mistake, yes I do say mistake, of asking, "What?"

"A frozen fire bender!" He cracks up.

I burst out laughing as several heads turn to my direction. I cover my mouth and straighten my back. I press my lips together trying to muff my laughter.

"Not…funny."I manage to get out before grabbing Sokka by the shirt, "I'll just get this hooligan out of your hands. Let me tell you. You got it easy. You should hear his jokes about earth benders."

Sokka plants his feet on the ground at that and laughs, "Oh! I got one for that!"

I groan and push him closer to the exit, "An earth bender was trying to move a rock, but couldn't. So, his fellow Earth-bending friend says, "It's okay stop being so hard on yourself!"

Finally, I manage to drag him out as the audience shares another groan. He wipes his eyes as his own laughter dies down, "I still got it."

Oh, the sun is still high and we have still got hours to go. I let out a sigh, "Tell Appa I love him if I don't make it."

**Katara**

I turn my head as Zuko leans in to kiss me. He seems slightly hurt at that, but just sighs. I stick to looking down at the turtle-duck pond.

Aang infiltrates my mind. He's been acting weird since yesterday night. He pulled away from my hug and just this morning he asked me not to touch him. He didn't say it in words, but the meaning was clear enough.

I feel as if he's slipping from my finger tips and not to mention what happened at breakfast. I was a bit harsh and a hypocrite at that. Still, I got a bit defensive.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Asks Zuko.

I shrug my shoulders, "He just seems off."

"Maybe, he's getting over you."

I snap my head in his direction. A feeling I don't recognize settles in my stomach at the thought. It's panic and fear. I shouldn't, but I do. He lets out a cold laugh, "You have feelings for him."

I shake my head and press my lips to his, "No, I like you!"

"But you love him."

I shake my head in denial. I don't love Aang like that. He's like a brother. I stopped us from kissing, didn't I?

-Flashback-

We all gathered around Sokka's painting. He's not exactly known for an artistic gift, so critique was thrown across the room from every direction. From the corner of my eye, I catch Aang standing and walking out to the balcony.

I take in the people around me in. Iroh, Toph, Suki, Sokka, and Zuko before following Aang out. The sun is setting. We share a hug and everything is so beautiful. His grey eyes sparkle with emotion as we pull away. My hand reflexively cups his cheek.

I find myself leaning in. His eyes begin to close. His scent, his touch, and everything about him draws me in. Our lips almost meet, but I turn and kiss his cheek instead.

He looks confused and slightly hurt. His eyes close before a sad smile appears in his face. I remember my words at ember island, "Confused."

-End flashback-

I shake my head. I'm not confused, just scared. I care for Aang as a brother and I don't want to hurt him. It's the reason why Zuko and I haven't said anything about us. I was caught in the moment that day.

I don't love Aang and I don't want him in any other way than a brother. Zuko doesn't know what he's talking about.

"I don't love Aang and besides you don't see me bringing Mai up."

He scowls, "Yes, I love Mai, but I don't deny that. She'll never take me back though. She didn't even come for my coronation. Besides, I have feelings for you. I enjoy your company."

I think that's what attracted me to Zuko in the first place, his honesty. It's funny really, but since we started hanging out, he has been honest with his intentions and feelings. He's quite the kisser as well. I've tried comparing silently his kisses to the ones I've ever shared with Aang, but I can't really compare much considering the circumstances.

I stop myself because I shouldn't even try. I shake my and lean in to kiss him. I pull away after sometime and I'm surprised I don't see golden eyes. In their place are bright grey pools looking at me with a devotion I have only seen them. I feel guilty, confused, and lost as I lean in and pour myself into a kiss with those grey moons in mind.

I don't feel too guilty afterwards when Zuko admits he had been thinking of Mai. I didn't tell him Aang had been on my mind because it feels wrong. He's like a brother to me and you don't think of kissing a brother. Although, I get the feeling Zuko knows that already.

I take a deep breath as we walk back inside. My mind is ball of confusion and Toph doesn't help it when she bursts into the living room.

"Alright sugar queen! You have two days to tell him before I tell him myself."

Zuko and I share a look, "I'll leave you two to talk. You know what I think already."

**Aang**

"Aw, man! You guys that is so not fair! I thought we agreed no bending." Exclaims Sokka.

I laugh, "Sokka I was watching them, they didn't bend and neither did I. Your just clumsy."

One of the fire nation teens on his team offers him a hand up. He dusts himself off before saying, "I call a rematch! One on one."

I roll my eyes at him. We had been wandering the streets when we came to the poorer part of the city. A group of teens, kids alike, were playing a game of fire ball. It's like air ball except you use fire bending. If you score into the others goal you get a point. If someone burns the ball it's game over. It's also played on the ground. So, sort of like the earth benders.

We decided to join after their ball burned and I offered to earth bend them one in exchange for one game. They were hesitant at first, but decided to give the 'Avatar' and 'Water tribe sword dude' a chance.

Of course, we spent most of it teasing Sokka for his constant complaining. His lack of fire bending was a slight disadvantage, but it was mostly fun and games. We ended up changing the rules to, no bending allowed. Now, everyone followed the rules, but for someone so skilled in battle, he's being rather clumsy.

"Wow, she's hot."

I turn just in time to see Suki approaching us. Sokka glares at the boy, "Show some respect! That's my girlfriend."

The boys turn to each other and burst out laughing, "Yeah, and I'm the fire lord!"

Suki laughs and gives Sokka a small peck on the lips, "It's okay, they're just teasing. Now let's do this, me and you right now."

Sokka stares wide eyed at her demand as the boys let out wolf whistles. He swallows harshly, "Right here?"

"The rematch silly!" She smiles seductively, "The other thing can wait for later.

She saunters away to the court leaving Sokka to follow in her steps. The boys share a laugh and Lee turns to me, "He's doomed."

I just nod with an exhale, "Oh yeah…"

**Katara**

"I need more time Toph."

She crosses her arms with a harsh expression on her face, "To what, you are hurting him Katara! Is that what you want?!"

What? No, of course I don't! My hands fly up in the air waving aimlessly, "I don't want to hurt him. That's why I don't tell him. You know how he feels about me!"

"Yes, I do. It's why I'm telling you. Get your head out of your ass! How long has it been? Five months! Do you know how he's going to take you leading him on for that long!?"

I scowl at her momentarily ignoring her curse word. What is she talking about? I don't lead Aang on. I told him I needed time, but I didn't say that we would ever be anything more than friends. He couldn't be angry with me. I'm doing this for him, anyway.

"Don't think I didn't feel that thing you did this morning. Normal friends don't touch their faces like that. He's getting tired of waiting and then you throw him little hints that you want more. Then, you go and suck faces with Zuko! Make up you're mind! I'm getting tired of seeing you mess with the both of them!"

My anger flares up at her, "He's been off since yesterday. I don't know what's going on, but I'm not playing with either! I like Zuko and Aang is like a brother to me. Nothing more!"

She scoffs, "Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself? Two days Katara. It's hard enough trying to keep your secrets from a suspicious Suki. I just hope this doesn't blow up in you face later."

She leaves without another word, slamming the doors behind herself. Her words echo in my mind. Aang is getting tired. That should be a good thing, right?

My throat closes. I'm leading him on? No, I'm just being a good friend. Besides, our friendship has always been like that. We have always been physically and emotionally close. It's nothing out of the ordinary. We are best friends.

I'm not trying to convince anyone, not myself, Toph, or Zuko. I'm only thinking so much about the subject because I'm stressed. That's all, I just need a nice shower and everything will be fine. I'll just worry about telling Aang after my shower.

**Two days…two days…**

**Aang**

Suki and Sokka play head to head in a competitive trance. I had given up trying to pull them away from the game long ago. In the end, the boys and I agreed to buy some refreshments. We talk, waiting for the couple to tire out.

"You know, I was so used to hearing bad things about you and your water tribe companions, but you guys aren't too bad. The truth is, we are taught that the fire nation was the best, but I never understood why the kids in the colonies were so scared to talk to us." Lee begins before John takes over.

"I almost didn't believe the things they told us after the war was over. It's like we've been living in a lie."

Compassion grows in my heart at their revealing. I smile, "My life lately has been less than exceptional, so let's toast!"

Shane quirks an eyebrow, "Do you mean make toast? I don't have bread on me!"

"He obviously means we're going to a wedding." Josh winks at the rest as we share a laugh.

"Come on! What are we, twenty? What do we know about toasting? We don't even have wine." Teases Luke.

I roll my eyes at their immaturity. I look up at the sky, "Alright Gyatso, I hope you don't get too mad, but you did say that I should get things out of my system. Here goes nothing."

I take a small sip of the bubbling drink, "Well guys, it's time we leave our shit in the past and hope we don't fuck our future.

"How does that sound?"

Sokka and Suki look at me with wide eyes and jaws dropped as the guys fall back in laughter. I smile mischievously as they take a seat next to me, "Surprised?"

"Yeah, don't let Katara catch you." Warns Suki as Sokka jumps out of his stupider.

"Please, that was a one time thing. The occasion called it. It felt interesting though." I respond. I don't plan on making this a habit.

"Suit yourself, but if you want the regular kid experience, you know where to come. The key is to not curse in front of an adult until they are ready to hear you do it." Shane begins.

I laugh as Lee adds quickly, "Oh, and never curse at them…ever."

I shake my head with a grin, "Boys, I think that's a given."

It's Suki that speaks up in Renaissance this time, "You'd be surprised. I learned that the hard way."

"What?!"

"I was angry and six. I had heard the older girls saying it. I didn't want to eat my veggies and my mom kept bugging me. It slipped." She tells Sokka.

I raise my eyebrows, "What was the word."

"Bitch."

Luke lets out a whistle. Sokka gives her hand a squeeze before saying, "I had heard Bato say the word and when I got a fish hook stick in my thumb I let it slip. I was seven."

The boys look at him expectantly. Sokka looks lost before Josh takes it upon himself to ask, "What was the word?!"

"Oh!" He grins, "Fuck."

Lee looks at him incredulously, "You didn't…"

"I did, that day my dad sat me down and gave me the special talk. I was horrified after. I got over it, but you know."

I can't help laughing out loud. Their stories are so unfortunate. It's clear to me that we were definitely from different backgrounds.

"What about you?"

I smile at Sokka and shake my head, "I've never cursed out loud before today."

"Never?"

"Never."

"I mean I heard people curse many times back then, don't get confused, but it just didn't interest me. Besides, I had grown used to saying Monkey feathers. It was my thing." I shrug.

It's that and I, somehow, knew Gyatso wouldn't approve. We talk for some time before heading back to the palace for lunch. My day was going good, but we were stopped by an earth kingdom noble man coming in for political business. His news immediately brought my day down and sparked up the inferno building inside of me.

**Don't forget to review and I'm sorry for formatting issues. The doc has been in my case.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First, thank you to all of those whom reviewed, followed, faved, viewed, and pm. Seriously guys, I live on those! :)**

**Guys, I want to make something clear. I'm a kataang fan, but most importantly, an Aang fan. I would never have him stoop low. **

**I assure you that I don't plan on having Zuko break up with Katara and all that trash. This has happened to me before.**

**Guys, am I predictable. I like to think not. Don't think so low of me please. I wouldn't do that to Aang. **

Chapter 6

I stomp my way past a set of familiar iron gates. The guards greet me with friendly smiles, but frown as they examen the expression on my face. I don't offer explanations, for I can't find the patience to do so at the moment. In reality, I'm far too angry to pay any heed to my surroundings. I have only one thought in mind and everything else seems so unimportant in comparison.

Suki offers an apology from behind me to which I am grateful for. I know I'm bound to be sorry for my behavior later. Of course, as of now, I'm letting my feelings guide me rather than being polite. It's not too hard when all my pent up anger is threatening to surface like a volcanic eruption. Right now, all I want is to punch someone in the face. I would do anything to alleviate the burning flame inside me.

Of course, I'm too much of a goodie goodie as a Zuko would put it.

Instead, I take a deep breath and slowly try to calm down. I feel my pace soften and I find that my scowl has downsized to a frown. However, my mood has not changed one bit. The feelings bubbling inside me are still as strong as ever. It's taking all in me not to give into them.

Sokka and Suki follow silently behind me. They don't try to stop me. I'm not sure if it's because they know I won't listen, but I appreciate it. The last thing I need is comfort or reasoning. I'm done with it. I've tried my best, but I'm done. I've done nothing, but try to hold in the knowledge of Katara's relationship with Zuko. Things seem to be piling up and I can't take it. It has only been a day, but it feels like a lifetime. Call me weak, but I can't hold it in.

"Avatar Aang?"

A young servant stops in front of me. I almost yell at her, yet I choose take a deep breath instead. My nails dig into my palms as I fail miserably to hide my anger. Surprisingly, she holds my heated gaze almost impassively.

"Where are the Fire Lord and Master Katara?" My voice sounds foreign in my own ears.

It came out in a deep growl. I can't remember my voice ever sounding so dark. Maybe not that, but the fact that it's mixed with a fake atmosphere of an unnatural calm state. The servant's emotionless mask falters before she regains her cool, "Is it urgent? I shall go fetch them for you."

I glare at her. I can almost feel the heat shooting from my eyes. I wonder how long it will be until I become the next combustion man. I almost grin at the thought. She shifts her feet uncomfortably. My breathing quickens. She, finally, realizes that I am in no mood for this. Her mouth trembles as I speak again, "Where. Are. They."

Each word comes out harsher than the next. She points at the thrown room before stumbling out of my sight. My mouth plants itself into a thin line. Sokka holds a hand on my shoulder, effectively, stopping my stride. His soft baby blues hold a steady gaze. They demand I calm down and, as if by magic, I manage to settle down a tad.

I glare at the guards before bursting into the room. My eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. There is a small white clothed table with three tall candles in the middle. A bottle of champagne and two glasses sit beside a lonely rose on the table.

I can feel the romantic state of the room shooting around in magnetic waves. The way things are set up on their own is just...wow. The ordinary red color of the room does nothing to tone things down. I refuse to describe anymore. This is not what I pictured for our talk and I definitely don't want to get it stuck in my head.

"Can you guys leave me alone."

I'm not aware that the words have left my lips until they're out in the open.

Sokka and Suki share a look before shaking their head. I want a painting of their faces. It's a mixture of apprehension and concern. I find it sweet, but to be honest; I would rather they laugh instead. I drop my voice down to a whisper, "I won't do anything bad. I just don't want an audience for this."

"I thought you wanted-"

I cut Sokka short, "I just don't think that's possible anymore."

I'm not sure if my decision to try and keep the state of my knowledge to Katara is the right thing to do anymore. With the news I've received today, I just don't think it would be fair to me or anyone.

He nods and leads a perplexed Suki out. I have no doubt he will let her know of our current situation. Slowly, I walk to the table and open the champagne bottle. I'm glad for it now. Gently, I pour some into a glass and examen it mindlessly for an eternity. I stare at the honey color liquid before forcing it down my throat. I shake my head and look up. Zuko and Katara stand with mouths wide open.

"Am I early?"

They look at each other with flabbergast expressions. With a click of my tongue, I set the glass down. I grab the single red rose and pluck a petal. I watch it fall before speaking, "When where you planning to tell me?"

Zuko stays in his spot and says nothing. I think he can imagine whom I'm referring to.

I purse my lips waiting for her answer. She looks down at her fingers. Involuntarily, she takes a step forward.

"I don't want to hurt you."

I scoff. Half of me wants to scream my anger out. I want to tell her what a hell of a job she's doing. The thing is that I can't because a part of me understands her.

Instead, I choose to say what I'm feeling and what I felt. I choose to speak calmly rather than lash out at her, "Katara, your rejection hurt, the waiting hurt, but everything that is worth something hurts. It's part of life."

"Aang, I-"

I recognize the tone in her voice. It's sounds like she were talking to a scared wild animal. In some way, I feel like one. The thing is, right now, I need to talk. I don't need apologies or excuses. What I need is to let everything out.

"No, Katara." I scowl, "Now, I'm hurt, but angry too. I am so incredibly angry. You led me to believe I had a chance. You knew how I felt about you and I asked you if you had feelings for him, but you said no. You lied to me. You both did, just this morning! You said we could tell each other everything, but you kept this from me. We're best friends, but you couldn't trust me with this! Did you think I would say something against it? You mean more to me than my own selfish needs. You should know me better! How could you keep this from?"

Her blue eyes burn into mine with intensity. I know her more than she will ever know, but it doesn't take a genius to see her fury, "I don't need to explain myself to you. I have done nothing wrong! Who I chose to spend my time with has nothing to do with our friendship Aang! Yes, maybe I should have told you, but you have no right demanding answers from me. It's my life and my decision. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I really am."

I take a deep breath. She's right. It's not my place to demand answers and she hasn't done anything wrong. She was trying to protect me from my feelings, from hers. She was trying to be a good friend and not hurt me. I understand that much, but it still makes angry. Her actions and her words contradict themselves so much, it's frustrating trying to decipher what it means. Especially, her actions.

I'm the most powerful bender in this world. I know how to defend myself. I fought a fire-lord at 12 years of age. I can handle rejection. It would make me feel emotionally drained for some time. The spirits know I feel like that now. In my heart, I understand why she kept it from me. However, every situation is different, there are exceptions for everything. She has led me on. I can't comprehend that. I don't plan on letting it go either, but that isn't the reason why I'm this enraged.

"You mean so much to me. I love you, but not in the way you want. I just want to keep you safe... I just-"

"Stop right there." I place my hand up to stop her. A fire starts in the pit of my stomach. She needs to stop talking to me like that. Every fibre in my body is fighting the urge to just let this go and forget it happened. I guess my fury wins when my voice comes out unrecognizable, I don't even think it's mine.

"All you needed to do was be honest with me. That's all I needed. You didn't have to hide. I'm not child Katara. It's time you understood."

Her blue eyes widen in surprise. I'm not done yet, "I appreciate your concern. What I don't appreciate is you leading me on."

"What? I would have never-"

"Katara, you may not realize it, but you are. Normal friends don't hug or share kisses as much as we do. Regardless of where the kiss is placed."

She frowns, "We're not just best friends."

"No we're not." I confirm.

"But we're not siblings either. Look at how you treat me and Sokka. Don't lie to yourself Katara. You've chosen Zuko. I'm willing to try to be friends if you are, but don't do this to me any longer. I'm not a kid. Don't treat me like one."

My voice has softened considerably. I'm proud of myself. Zuko seems impressed as well. Katara, however, crosses her arms. Se doesn't look one bit impressed.

"Willing?"

Ah, that one word. My friendship with Katara had always been one where you didn't need to ask. We were so in tune with one another; question just weren't necessary. That was in the past. I don't think she understands the severity of our situation. What this has done to our friendship is not something I want to speak of. It has put a strain in the ties that lie between us and, unfortunately, I'm forced to face the truth. I'm not entirely sure those ties can be salvaged.

"Yes, you lied to me. I'm supposed to be your best friend, yet you couldn't trust me. You decided to play with my feelings, knowingly or unknowingly, instead of being honest with me. I'm not okay with that."

My heart aches as I'm reminded of everything. I close my eyes and remind myself of the Earth kingdom noble, "Worst of all, you made a decision for me and I don't like it. You were right."

Her eyes widen as I speak, "When were you going to tell me about the audience the Earth King wants with me?"

Zuko chooses to walk in front of Katara for this one. He furrows his eyebrows and speaks calmly, "Aang, I'm going to take partial credit for this one. Katara and I decided that for now, it was best to not inform you."

Any composure I had left has dissolved, evaporated into the air. My disbelief flares, "Best?"

Zuko closes his eyes and rubs his hands over his face with a deep sigh. I turn to Katara with crossed arms. Her blue eyes soften as she turns to Zuko for reassurance. He smiles down at her and nods.

"After the war, The Earth King sent us a letter for an audience. We went and discussed what to do with the fire nation colonies."

Zuko places a hand on her shoulder. My heart broke at the exchange, but I manage to keep my pai-sho face. Zuko then continues to explain, "The Harmony restoration movement would move the colonies out of Earth kingdom and it worked. The older colonies, however, have started rebelling."

"You just fought a war, only two years ago. After your battle with Ozai. We just didn't-don't think you're ready for another fight."

By the time Katara speaks her last word; I'm shaking with anger. My mind is running twenty miles a second. I have so many ways to react, but none of them end well. I turn my back on them. I raise my hands up to my head. I wish I had hair just to pull it out.

"Ready? I'm not ready?"

I turn and point, "You think I'm not ready! How dare you!?"

"Aang-"

I pace around in the room. I'm losing control quickly. I can almost feel the Avatar state tugging on my shirt. I shake my head. No, I'm in control now.

"You're such a...Hypocrite!" I spit out, "Making choices for me! It's not up to either of you to decide if I'm ready or not!"

"I can decide on my own. This isn't about me anyway. I'm the Avatar. My job is to keep peace. It's a dangerous job that takes no breaks. I'm a slave to the world. Whether I'm ready or not doesn't matter! Don't you two understand. I have to be ready, I don't get the choice, someone has to be there for the people!"

"Aang we only wanted what was best for you." Zuko gently walks closer to me.

I take a step back, "I understand that, but you have to understand that my situation is very different. If I wasn't the Avatar and my life was in danger, maybe my reaction would be different. The thing is: I am the Avatar. Tell me, what would you have done if this broke out into another war?"

They stay remain silent after that. I shake my head, "The people need me there to represent them. I can't do that if I'm stuck here."

"Aang, what are you saying?"

Katara's voice shakes. I straighten my back and I speak firmly, "I will only say this once and one time only. **Stop. Treating me. Like a. Petulant child.**"

I turn my back to them and walk out of the throne room. I bid over my shoulder before I go, "Have a nice dinner."

The doors close in front me and I turn to look away from them. Sokka and Suki whistle non-chantingly. I really wouldn't suggest taking an acting career for them. The guards stare ahead as I roll my eyes, "I know you were snooping."

They open their mouths, but I shake my head. I have something to get done first before they start asking questions. A servant walks by and I stop her, "Would you mind having someone ready my bison for tomorrow?"

She smiles politely, "Right away Avatar Aang."

Suki and Sokka watch me expectantly. They must have heard some of the things said. This shouldn't come as a surprise. I turn on my heel and walk down the corridor, "I'm leaving to the Earth kingdom."

"Oh... Wait, why?"

I smile at Sokka, "I have meeting with the Earth King, don't I?"

I continue my steady step. I'm not really watching where I'm going, but I let my body guide me. I'm too tired to think. I've got a long trip ahead of me and I'm completely disappointed in life. That's just peachy. Soon enough, we make it to one of the many living rooms. I fall on a couch with a groan. I'm not sure if I should cry, laugh, or scream.

"Why don't you do all?"

I said that out loud, monkey feathers! I sit up on the couch as Toph takes a seat next to me. Her bangs cover her face as she speaks.

"This probably won't mean much, but I'm sorry for not telling you about Katara and Zuko."

"Wait, you knew?" Sokka asks incredulously.

Suki looks wide eyed at Toph. I'm assuming Suki has been informed of the situation by Sokka. Although, I get the feeling she suspected something was up from the beginning. Then, there's the whole snooping issue.

"Why would you keep it to yourself! You should have told us!" Rants Sokka.

"I told Katara months ago, but you know how stubborn she can be."

"Months?" My voice is lost in a whisper.

This has been going on for months. I think I might be sick.

"Toph, how could you have kept quiet when you know how Aang feels? What kind of friend does that?" Sokka adds.

"I'm Katara's friend too and she told me she would tell Aang. Just this afternoon I spoke to her again. You have to believe me I wanted to tell you."

I've never heard Toph plead like this to anyone, ever. It breaks me out of my stupider. I glare at Sokka, "Stop it."

"Don't apologize Toph. I'm not mad. It's not like Katara was dating me. Besides, it wasn't your place to tell. I believe you though."

I understand where Sokka is coming from, but I also understand Toph. Besides, if I know Toph at all, then she really did tell Katara. Toph is one of those people that takes, excuse my language, no bullshit. She talks to you straight how it is, period. In the end, the last thing I want is anymore drama. I'll be getting enough of that in the Earth Kingdom.

"Why don't we go to bed. I think we can talk when we're a lot more clear headed." Suki throws me a meaningful glance.

I know what she's doing. She thinks I'm only acting like this because of my feelings. It's understandable, but it's time to get back to work. A bed is not going to change that. However, I could use it right now. I offer a nod and give Toph a reassuring nudge with my shoulder.

I have a long way to go.

**Okay. I hope you guys liked it. **

**I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I've been very busy. Then, to put icing on the cake, I got sick. For the first time in years, I got a fever. Hell, I couldn't talk. I haven't been able to sing a correct note all week. This is killing me. Today, I haven't gotten headaches and I was able to sort of sing. Which is awesome. Finally, I was able to finish this chapter. **

**Alright, I'll stop wasting your time. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Monk Gyatso sounds like a talented man."

"He was," I reply with a smile. I miss him so much. I wish I had his guidance, his wisdom, and his love with me. I wish he were here. My consolation is reminding myself of the good things we shared. The bond between us and my past life helps. There are so many good memories.

I grin, "Did you figure it out?"

Chef Lee sighs, "In all my years of not only cooking, but baking too; I've never come across such a simple, yet difficult pastry."

I close my eyes and recite Gyatso's words with a twirl of my hand over the treat, "The key is in the gooey center."

The frosting twirls neatly up at my command. Chef takes his recipe book out and scribbles, "I may not be an Airbender, but I will figure it out!"

I smile fondly, "That's what makes you a great Chef."

He looks at me with such emotion—it makes me believe this is the first time he's heard it. I find that completely unrealistic, but say nothing to his bashful face. I turn my attention to the incoming servant, "Avatar Aang?"

I hum in acknowledgement as she informs me, "Your belongings have been loaded. Your bison is ready to go."

I rub my cheek, "Thank you, I will be there shortly."

She bows while holding her dress with her hands. She leaves in a way that makes me roll my eyes. I know that's how they're trained, yet it feels wrong. I'm beginning to think they have a problem just turning around. I can't take this, it's Avatar Aang so I must bow, nonsense. I close my eyes. I better get used to it soon. I don't want to know how this will go on about in Ba Sing Se.

"Aang, you're leaving?"

Chef frowns deeply at the news. I purse my lips sheepishly, "Yeah, it's about time I did my job."

Chef is just about the only person in this palace, apart from the gang, that calls me by my birth name. I am glad for that and for said reason—I will miss him most. Sometimes, I get the feeling he keeps a close eye on what goes around here. His eyes twinkle with unknown knowledge that only proves my point, "Good for you."

He sounds not sarcastic, but genuinely happy for me. Dare I say, proud. I don't hesitate to pull him into a hug. He chuckles, "If you ever need quality food, you know where to find me."

He slaps my back as we let go. I shake my head and offer a small wave as goodbye. He returns it before getting back to his duties. I stick my hands into the pockets of my pants. It takes me a matter of minutes to get to the stables. Appa stands on all six feet and ready to go. His saddle is strapped in, but I'm surprised to see three people on it. I was not expecting this.

"Sokka, what are you guys doing?"

"I'm coming with you," he states. His eyes show determination that tells me he is not taking no for an answer. I don't say anything. I have no time to argue, for Katara chooses then to appear. I must say, she has impeccable timing, "Aang, what's going on?"

Her hair loopies are neatly pinned at her sides. I almost reach to touch them, "I'm leaving."

I just pull the band aid off. Shock registers on her face along with guilt. The better side of me feels sad, but a large part is secretly pleased.

Zuko appears behind her, "Aang, if this is about yesterday..."

I stare at them intently. Zuko and Katara may not be my favorite people right now, but I still consider them close to me. Honestly, they seem concerned, if not guilty as they stand in front of me. They should be. They broke my trust. I know they're intentions were good, but keeping information about the world just about does it. If another war breaks out, then it be the end of it all. I wave my hand, "I'm still angry about that."

Both of the things. I could have forgiven them for keeping their romance from me. In fact, I guess to some degree I understand. The problem isn't so much the romance, but their reasons. Most importantly Katara's reasons. As she looks at me, I see it. She sees me as a child. I am a child age wise, but my mind is not. I've grown up fast. We all have grown up faster than we should have because of war.

I bite my lip, "I'm very angry. In fact, I think I feel it coming back..."

Then, they hide problems concerning the world. I'm the Avatar. I'm suppose to protect the world and its people. How can I do that when I have no idea what's going on? I can't turn my back on people! They have no right to do it for me. I scoff. I think that's what hurts me the most. They have no faith in me. Where's the Katara that believed I could defeat a fire nation navy? They didn't believe I couldn't end the war without killing the Fire Lord. Now, they don't believe I'm ready to do my job.

Katara snaps me out of my thoughts, "Aang."

I look at Appa's foot and blow out a puff of air, "For a lot of reasons..."

Fear strikes me. Is my friendship with Katara ruined forever. No, probably not. However, I fear, what am I to do on my own. She has always been there for me as my confident, a shoulder to cry on, and someone to just pass time with. My chest tightens. I feel light headed, but I realize. I need this. I need independence because I can't depend on Katara forever. I feel this sudden determination. One that reminds me of my awakening after being shot by lightning. My actions were rash then but today, with a clear mind, I make the decision to go off on my own. I'm not completely alone. Sokka will be there, I know that much as we share a message with our eyes. Despite that, I will need to learn to make decisions for my own. I can feel it in my gut.

"I'm going to Ba Sing Se."

I'm surprised by my assertiveness. Katara seems equally taken back. She looks back at Zuko, "I can't leave."

I turn to pat Appa. I take a controlled breath and close my eyes, "I'm not asking you to do so."

She seems slightly hurt as I turn to face her once more, "I need to do my job. People need me and if you feel your place is here...with Zuko in the fire nation...then who am I to stop you."

She pauses as if processing my words. Tears brim her eyes as she looks up, "What about you guys?"

Sokka hops off Appa along Suki and Toph. I take a step back. Sokka walks forward and takes her in his arms. She holds onto him tight. He pulls away, "Aang is my buddy and we must stick together. He's going to need someone in Ba Sing Se...to keep the girls away."

A fleeting emotion shimmers in Katara's eye. Sokka smiles slightly while I'm confused by the exchange, "I'm willing to make the sacrifice of helping him keep girls away. You know, to keep him focused."

Suki raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, not the hot girls at all."

Sokka feigns indignation, "I'll have you know I'm not that kind of guy."

She crosses her arms, "Mhm, just remember what I can do that other girls can't."

I almost laugh as Sokka looks both turned on and horrified. I have no doubt that Suki knows her way around a sword, not to mention she now knows chi blocking, and is skilled in hand to hand combat. Although, I'm pretty sure she implies the bedroom as well. My suspicion is answered as Toph cuts in, "Cool it snoozles, it's bad enough I can feel you at night all the way from the other side of the hall."

"I'm staying. I was keeping them company," Suki smiles, "Someone has to keep intruders away and my Kyoshi warriors are here."

I nod, Zuko is fire lord and I don't think everyone is happy. When I'm gone, I can just see people arrive to try and assassinate him. I don't wish that for him. I have no doubt he'll redeem the fire nation. I turn to Toph as she blurts out, "I want to open a metal bending academy,"

That is a shock. I turn to Toph, "Wow, I'll make sure to stop by."

"You better or I'll come drag you by your hairs," she threatens.

"I'm bald," I frown, "How can you..."

My heart stops as she cackles, "Exactly."

I salute as Sokka climbs back on Appa. Suki stands next to Katara and Zuko. Toph reluctantly lets herself be hugged by them before earth bedding herself on. Katara looks at me. She walks forward. Our bodies are close, but far by our standards. I want to hold her once more, but the wound feels fresh and it would be like adding vinegar. Instead, I press my palm and fist together, "Thank you both, for everything."

Maybe, not everything. Certainly, not for the pain inside me or the heart break, nor the heart ache. I don't say this though. Silently, I climb onto Appa's saddle. I look at Sokka. He crosses his arms. I sigh, "I won't leave without you, but talk to her."

"What is there to talk about?"

I look at him blankly, "Don't be meathead, go."

He grumbles, but jumps off Appa with a warning look. Toph smirks from her spot as I watch him pull Katara to the side.

* * *

**_Sokka_**

"You're mad."

I look at her long and hard. Sarcasm pours out my mouth like water, "No, I'm just bursting with happiness!"

Her blue eyes burn the floor, "Sokka, I'm sorry."

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me."

We're siblings. Sure, I would have teased her or complained about PDA, but it's all in good fun. There was no need to sneak around for months. I get a month, maybe, but multiple... I just feel left out. We're all friends. Why hide, "Don't you trust me?"

She touches my shoulders, "I do. I just didn't want to hurt Aang and you guys get along so well."

I smack myself over the head, "You knew I would tell him,"

I soften my gaze, "Katara, you can't protect him forever."

She looks away and I'm reminded of the air temple, "Remember what happened at the air temple."

She scowls, "That was different."

"Yes, but same concept," I tell her harshly. She takes a step back, "He didn't know what the fire benders did and then he found Gyatso's skeleton."

She appears lost in thought, "I'm sorry, for keeping this from you."

I pull in for a hug. He breath tickles my neck, "Will we be okay?"

I kiss her forehead, "You're my sister, of course we will."

She grins as me as we walk back. Zuko opens his mouth, but I cut him off, "Just treat her well."

I turn to Suki. She pulls me into a kiss, "A little something to keep you going."

I blush, "See you later."

"See you later," she returns remembering the first kiss she gave me.

I hop on Appa. Aang moves back to Appa's with a nod. His eyes stare straight into the sky as he calls out, "Appa, yip yip!"

* * *

_**Katara**_

I feel my eyes soak with tears held in. I can barely see anything by the time they fall. My lip quivers at the emotions I'm feeling. I'm reminded of the day Aang was struck by lightning. I lost him that day. If it wasn't for the spirit water he would have died. He died! Today, I have lost him once again. Except, I have no one to blame but myself this time. I wipe my eyes. Zuko comes closer to try and comfort me. I can't stand to look at anyone right now. I refuse his advances and walk away instead. I feel bad for the hurt look in his eyes as I pass him by.

What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop hurting everyone around me? I take a deep breath. Pain follows the air into my mouth and down my neck. I drop onto my bed, reach for my pillow, and sob through the night. The full moon is out, but it does nothing to quell my sadness. Aang is gone and it feels like a part of me is too. If anything, it feels like the moon is my enemy. It keeps me awake with energy when I so desperately want to fall into sleep. I want to fall into Aang's arms. I want the warmth of his arms around me. I want the warmth he refused to give me. I want see him grin at me like he has so many time. I want to feel his soft grey storm clouds on me. Instead, I have nothing, but cold sheets.

The sun rises. I've slept about as much as a rock sleeps everyday. However, I pick myself up anyway and get dressed. Robotically, I walk to the breakfast table and sit next to an awaiting Zuko. I can feel his eyes on me as I push food into my mouth. I almost sigh in relief when he breaks his gaze to look down at his plate. The silence around us has my heart pounding against my chest.

"What are you guys doing?"

I look up. Zuko looks just as tired as I do. If nothing else, he looks worse. I stare down at my hands. I caused this. This whole mess is my fault. I don't know what to say. What can I say? I have nothing to say that will make things better. Luckily, I don't need to.

"Are you guys always this awkward?"

Maybe I should say unfortunately. Suki, you're not helping me. I sigh, "No."

"What's different then?" Suki asks, "You're in **_love_**. Sneaking around may be fun, but you must be tired of it. Now you don't have to hide anymore."

There's a glint in her eyes as she stands from her seat and walks away. Zuko looks at his food deep in thought. Suki's words sink into my brain. They play and replay for hours after. Even as I look at the turtle ducks I wonder about them. Zuko and I in love. We like each other. It's not love. Zuko loves Mai. I like Zuko's company and sneaking around is fun. Should I be tired of it?

Did we give everyone the impression of being in love? We're in like. I feed a baby turtle-duck. Was this worth it? Why did Zuko and I get together in the first place? This isn't going anywhere? The excitement of sneaking around is gone. What's left now? I stand up abruptly. I run through the hallways. My face bumps with a strong chest. His golden eyes look down at me. We crash our mouths together desperately searching. We pull away and drop against a wall.

"It's not just me," Zuko tells me.

I whisper with disappointment, "No."

"The feeling, it's gone," he adds solemnly.

I open my mouth, but no words come out. I hold my face in my hands. Gathering my thoughts I ask, "Did you ever feel anything for me?"

"I care deeply for you. I have no doubt I would have learnt to love you," he tells me. His eyes dare me to finish his sentence.

"But love is not learnt, simply felt."

"I like you Katara," he pauses to make sure I'm listening, "I think that together we can be happy. I can make you happy."

Despite our differences and sometimes clashing personalities, I agree with him. I feel his hand reach for mine and place it above the table. He rests it above mine, "I'm not sure if you realize it or not, but you love him."

This isn't the first time he's told me this, but for the first time I'm able to admit of the possibility. Zuko doesn't seem resentful. In fact, he appears reminiscent of something in his life. A smile decorates his face. He really is beautiful when he smiles, "You were there to comfort me. You're kind and caring. It makes you special, but we don't have the bond you have with Aang. I've only ever felt in love with one person and that's Mai. I betrayed her, but you have that with Aang. Aang loves you and he's the most forgiving person I know. Fight for him."

I close my eyes. Do I love Aang? I look at Zuko. I don't love him. I know that much. I need to find the person I love. I see him in a new light, "Thank you."

He shakes his head, "There's nothing to thank me for."

I stand up and cup his cheek. I brush my lips against his once more, "You're going to make a girl very happy."

His golden eyes shine mischievously, "Maybe."

"I would hope you fight for Mai." I have no doubt that he plans to and I'm glad, but I can also see sadness. I'm sad to see him go because I care about him. He's my friend. It doesn't beat my happiness though. I arrive at my room and burst into giggles. I look at myself in the mirror.

"Zuko, you're going to need help if you want Mai back."

"That's an odd thing to say."

I clutch my robe, "Suki!"

She puts on an innocent look. I shake my head, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, me?"-she points at herself-"Nothing."

I raise my eyebrows,"Zuko and I broke up."

She turns away, "Oh really."

She pulls on my hand and sits me down. Her brown doe eyes scan my face, "Why."

I fall back on my bed, "I don't feel the excitement, the spark anymore and he loves Mai."

"That's all?"

I rub my face, "He thinks I love Aang and I should fight for him."

"Do you?"

I gape at her incredulously. She stares back at me daringly, "I don't know."

"Close your eyes,"

I raise an eyebrow, "What?"

She lets out an frustrated breath, "Just do it."

"Alright, jeez," I mutter following her instructions. I'm afraid.

"Okay," I hear her say.

"Imagine yourself in a small field filled with beautiful panda lilies. The wind blows softly in your face."

Her voice soothes me. I can feel the moist grass and smell the flowers. I can see the dark blue sky littered with stars and the full moon shining above as she describes. I can feel the warmth of a body next to me. Suki has stopped talking, but I still feel the happiness and tranquility of the place. I turn to the body bringing me comfort and heat. His pale hand caresses my cheek. Gently, his lips love mine and I return his affection. He pulls away and I reach for him. We're together, but even without the kisses I feel sparks cover my body. He's next to me and it's enough to make my body tremble. I care for him too. My heart constricts. I find it hard to breath. If I lost him, then I'd lose myself. I open my eyes as small grey moons gaze at me lovingly.

I open my eyes with a gasp, "Aang..."

It took me so long. I hug my pillow to my chest. My thoughts slowly darken, "I love Aang."

Does he love me? I know he likes me, but after what I did will he want me? He was always there for me and now he's gone. It took me this long to realize my feelings for him and now it feels like it's too late. I feel my heart fall to the ground.

You don't know you want something until it's gone.

I've learned this now and I fear it's too late. I want Aang and I want his love, I need it too. I hear my heart shatter. I wonder if this is how Aang felt when he discovered about me and Zuko. I swallow down. He's going to Ba Sing Se. I've heard of the fan girls. What if one of them manage to get ahold of him? What if he falls in love with a nice girl who knows how to appreciate someone while she's got him?

"What if I lost him?"

I now understand my panic earlier. Suki glares at me, "You haven't and you can't give up."

I grip the side of the bed. She's right. I have to win him back. I'm not loosing him, not again, not ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I sigh for what seems the thousandth time today. Zuko is in a meeting and Suki is in a Chi blocking lesson with Tylee. I'm left alone sitting on the window seat of the living area. The sky is clouded with grey as the rain pours harshly on the roof. I have my knees curled under my chin. Any other day I would have relished the rain water, but it has become my enemy.

The storm blows with howling winds and strikes with thundering lightning. I'm slightly afraid, but more so annoyed. It seems that after Aang left—Mother Nature decided to curse the nation with tempest terrors. It's been like this for the past week. My desperation to set out in this storm grows stronger everyday since Aang left. Suki and Zuko, however, have managed to keep me put. With nothing to do, I sit impatiently while uneasiness grows along with a strange sense of uncertainty I can't place the reason for.

I've admitted to loving Aang and I'm setting out to find him, so why do I feel so confused? Why do I get the feeling I'm doing something wrong? Why do I still feel uncertain of my emotions? Why do I feel like every thing is moving so fast and time is going so slow? I tap my foot. These questions keep me awake at night and being unable to have Aang near keeps a frown on my face.

I smile politely as Chef Lee walks forward, "Master Katara, would you care for a treat."

He holds out a cake with a beautifully twirled frosting. He motions some maids forward. I watch as he cuts the cake and places it on a plate with a fork. I gently savor some in my mouth. This is so much like the kind Aang showed me. A piece of cake sticks to my throat, "Where did you learn this?"

He grins, "Aang-I mean Avatar Aang taught me."

"Oh," I frown looking at the cake. It almost seems as fate is mocking me.

"Was it okay?"

I shake my head. I hadn't noticed I zoned out, "Yes, it's mouthwatering rich."

I mean every word, but giggle as his cheeks flush scarlet. I look down at my cake. In love or not, I really do miss Aang. His child like innocence has always managed to bring a smile to my face. He's gone and I realize the change in my everyday life. It's so odd, so strange, how one person can change everything. I quirk my eyebrows as Chef Lee waves the maids away. They leave with a bow to which I snort quietly.

"Lady Katara, forgive me my imprudence, but I have noticed you seem a bit sad, lonely," Lee pauses to eye me warily, "I would assume you to be happy now being able to show your relationship in public."

I gape at him, "How did you..."

"When you work for the royal family as long as I have," he smirks playfully, "you learn a thing or two."

I look down at my hands. He takes a seat behind me and I end up spilling the beans, "We broke up."

"Was it mutual?" He asks gently.

"Yes," I answer honestly. "The spark is gone."

"The excitement of sneaky around in the dark wears off," he speaks in a sigh.

I blink me as he chuckles, "I once was young too and eager to try new things."

I blush, "Sorry."

"It's fine,"-he waves his hand, "but tell me what's bothering you?"

I can't believe I'm considering talking to him. He's the royal Chef and he did keep silence about Zuko and I. Aang trusted him. If Aang can trust him then so can I. I sag my shoulders, "I love Aang."

"You're in love with the Avatar," he repeats slowly.

I nod, but I can't help feeling a prickle of uncertainty. Lee furrows his eyebrows as he examines my face. We sit in silence before he speaks cautiously, "Pardon me if I overstep my boundaries once again, but do you love him because you love him or because some one else told you."

The sensation grows across my chest, down to my stomach, and through my arms to my hands. I glare at him, "You believe I would say I love someone because I'm being told to do so."

He leans back apologetically, "I mean no disrespect. You misinterpreted what I meant to say."

"Really?" I ask with arms crossed.

He brushes off imaginary dust on his pants, "How did you realize you love Avatar Aang in the first place?"

I frown, "Zuko has insisted that I do and Suki thinks the same. I had a vision."

The uncertainty grows as I try to rid myself of it. Lee looks at me through older wise eyes, "Can you name me one thing you love about the boy?"

"Well, I love..."

My mind comes up empty. He looks at me sympathetically, "Take time to think about your feelings. That boy deserves a girl who loves him with everything she's got."

"You don't think I love Aang, romantically?"

"I'm not saying that," he tells me rising to his feet, "it's not about what I or anyone thinks."

I follow his example and stand. He presses his index and middle fingers together. The rest curl as he pushes the two fingers gently to my chest, "What matters is what you feel here."

He takes my now empty dish. With a look I've only ever seen on a handful of people he tells me, "A piece of advice."

I nod my head to show him I'm listening, "Think about everything you've been through. Think about how Aang makes you feel and what you like about him. Love is beautiful, but you can't make it appear if doesn't exist between you and that person."

He smiles and makes his leave. I stare after him before yelling, "Chef Lee!"

"Yes Master Katara?"

"You can call me Katara,"

"Very well." He smiles, "Just follow your heart...Katara."

* * *

_**Aang**_

"Take care Toph."

The three of us share a hug. I laugh as Toph punches Sokka on the arm, "Man up. I don't see twinkle toes doing it anytime soon."

"I feel bad for your future students," I tell her playfully.

She grins, "I'm into tough love."

"We can see that," Sokka moans painfully. His eyes squint as he rubs his bruising arm through tears. I'm not entirely sure if they're of pain or sadness. I think it's a mixture of both. I pat his back as Toph blows her bangs over her face.

"You miss them don't you?"

Sokka pats Appa's head as we fly over the wall of Ba Sing Se, "My sister and my girlfriend, of course I do."

I exhale slowly. I feel bad. He shouldn't be away from them just because of me. I turn to look down at the buzzing city. He nudges my shoulder, "But I'm glad to be out of the

Palace. I need some action."

I grin, "Nothing screams excitement than meetings!"

"Aw man. I hope not, "he pouts.

I simper as we jump off Appa. The guards look at us with shock written over their faces. One of them walks forward, "Avatar Aang."

My name falls in a whisper from his lips. I hold back a laugh as Sokka clears his throat loudly through a frown. The guard looks at him as if Sokka were the incarnation Raava herself. Sokka takes a step back, "Um-is the Earth King home."

The guard regains his composure, "Uh, yes sir."

I cough into my fist with amusement. I can't help wonder. Sir? Sokka just offers a coy look. I arch an eyebrow in his direction. He shrugs but beams in obvious satisfaction. I turn back to the guard, "Is he available? I would very much like to see him."

"He's in a meeting at the moment, but I can get him for you."

"No, that's fine," I look at Sokka. He nods, "We can wait."

"Please come in. I'll get the maids to bring you some appetizers."

He turns around as Sokka leans in close to my ear, "That sounds appetizing."

He laughs quietly at his joke while I smile at him fondly. The guard remains clueless to the conversation behind him. He leads us into one of the many living areas in the palace. As we sit there, a couple of maids arrive with what appear to be strawberries covered in chocolate. I look at the food hesitantly as Sokka pops one into his mouth quickly. He moans at the taste. I find myself reaching forward. I hold the green leafs and slowly bite into the fruit. Rich smooth flavor covers my tongue before a refreshingly cold sweet water washes it away in a way that makes my mouth beg for more. Four expectant eyes look at me.

"It's good," I tell them popping the rest of the fruit into my mouth.

* * *

**_Katara_**

I roam the halls aimlessly. Lee's words repeat themselves in my mind. The last thing I want to do is hurt Aang more than I have already. I can't do anything rash. I've had sometime to think. I had someone to clear my mind. My emotions were running high. I can't go up there proclaiming my love for him with all of these uncertainties. He's my best friend. I know that much. Does it really matter if I love him or not. I want my friend back. I think that goes first.

I miss him.

I don't know much after that. I'm so unsure of everything, but for once the feeling in my chest disappears. I'm doing the right thing. I'm setting out in one goal and that is finding my best friend. The next is earnings his forgiveness. After that, I have no idea. All I know is that my place is next to him.

There's nothing holding me here. Zuko is and will always be a good friend to me, but he has Suki here to keep him company. If all goes well—Mai will take him back. I hope that Zuko tries to win her back at least. He deserves to be happy. I deserve to find love. Whether it be with Aang or not.

I sigh with relief. My mind is made up. I walk out to the turtle-duck pond. The storm has turned into a light drizzle. I smile. I'm getting my best friend back.

* * *

**_Please don't kill me! _**

**_This is still Kataang, but I wanted to make my story different._**

**_I don't want to make it seem like anyone was persuading Katara. _**

**_Also, Katara still sees Aang as kid. She needs to see that he is mature enough to handle himself. Their relationship will struggle if she doesn't realize that. _**

**_I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to Review! I hope you guys aren't mad!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Avatar Aang and Master Sokka, it's so good to see you!"

I laugh as Sokka puffs his chest out at the title but cover it with a cough as he turns to glare at me. The Earth King appears clueless to our banter. Instead, he points us to the dining table. Servants walk and out filling the table with food and to Sokka's delight, meat.

The room is in a peaceful silence with the occasional munching and moaning from Sokka. I do have to admit the food is pretty good. Although, Sokka is probably glad to be around meat. He loves just about everything with meat in it. If it came down to it, he'd probably eat Momo. He'd most likely be unsuccessful but that's really not the point.

I look away from my egg tart to see Sokka and Kuei looking at me expectantly. I set my fork down with a blink, "I'm sorry, what?"

"We were just asking if you are ready to discuss our current situation."

"If you want to wait, we can talk tomorrow," Sokka studies me with concern, "get some sleep first."

I clear my throat', "One is never ready for these things, but better now than later."

They seem hesitant to begin so I take the initiative. With squared shoulders, I speak up, "Why don't you start from the beginning."

King Kuei tells me about the harmony restoration movement. He, Zuko, and Katara had come up with the idea of returning rightful Earth Kingdom land back to the Earth Kingdom. The plan was to get the Fire nation out of the colonies and back on fire nation land. It would take time considering how many people would need to be relocated.

The newest established colonies were easily managed; however, older cities such as Yu Dao refuse to move. The Earth kingdom rebels want the city free of fire benders. He and Zuko have reached a dead end considering how divided the people are. Kuei is looking out for his nation and Zuko is looking out for his. I can see why they need me. This is a mess.

"So, you want as what, a median?"

On the opposite side of the table Sokka clutches his heart. He wipes away an imaginary tear, "I've taught you well."

King Kuei blinks and I turn to him in question. He adjusts his glasses on his nose and clears throat, "Well, I was hoping you would help us get the fire nation out of rightfully owned Earth Kingdom territory.

Sokka stops mid-chew. I have to say it's disgusting to see. Kuei wants me to back him up and I can see where this is heading. I don't like it in the least. This isn't going to be a peace meeting. His harden gaze tells me what he plans. I shake my head, "I can't do that."

"Why not?" he asks, "I understand you and Fire lord Zuko are friends, but this is going nowhere."

"With all due respect, we cannot afford another war, not now. If you plan on sending troops don't expect my support. My duty is not to one nation, but to the people within them. I need to do what is best for them."

"I understand that, but this can't go on like this. I need to do something! I can't be taken for a fool!"

"King Kuei, what do the people of Yu Dao want?" Sokka asks.

The King remains silent. Out everything he's told me, not once were the people of Yu Dao mentioned. They are the ones being affected. I'm starting to see how easily one can be thrown out of perspective. I need to distance myself a bit. I need to look at the big picture. Being the Avatar is going to be harder than I ever imagined. I close my eyes and rise from my seat, "King Kuei, I ask that you do nothing rash. Thank you for the meal and your hospitality. Tomorrow morning I will be heading for Yu Dao. I ask that you give me time to find a solution fair for everyone."

He sighs, but concedes, "Very well."

* * *

"What are you gonna do now?"

I groan into my hands obscuring the blue sky from my eyes. I'd say hope for peace, but it seems all these leaders know is violence. I guess it makes sense considering that's all they've ever know or come to know these days which ironically I'm to blame. I can't help wondering if I had known about this from the beginning…

Gosh, the world is still a mess and I am too. I guess that's what happens when you lose sight of what's important. I'm turning out be some Avatar. Sokka looks at me expectantly, "I don't know."

"I don't know how Katara and Zuko thought keeping you from this would be good ideas," he rolls his eyes but scoffs, "No forget that. I do know. Katara has this knack of overprotecting you."

Katara does have a tendency to be mothering. Although, me being the youngest does expose me to over protectiveness considering I'm the 'baby' of the group. Technically, Toph is younger, but she rarely acts like it. I guess in a way this is my fault. I don't notice the frown on my face or the silence that's come up on us until Sokka speaks.

"Aang, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I just never thought of it on depth. She really does treat me like the goofy kid she found in an iceberg."

Sokka shakes his head, "We have a bad habit of underestimating you."

Huh? My face reveals my emotions too often it seems. It's a wonder I made it out alive from Koh's layer. Maybe, it's because I was trying. At this point I'm not sure how I did and accomplished half of the things I'm known for.

"For me, I always wonder how you could possibly do something and we try to encourage you in one direction. In the end, you always end up doing what you think is right in the best of ways."

A genuine smile covers my face, "I had you guys support. I do anything for my friends."

_For katara. _He gives knowing look, "I know."

Seeing as where the conversation is going he changes the topic, "You know, Kuei seemed… restless."

"Yes, and that worries me."

I have no idea what's going on in the world. This is almost as bad as when I first open my eyes. I'm clueless and that puts me at disadvantage and once again it's a consequence to my own actions. The last thing we need is another war. Kuei sees himself as a fool and a man will do anything to avoid feeling that way.

Zuko, as Fire lord will do anything to protect his people. As soon as Kuei lets any troops loose, Zuko will have his waiting. I'm not sure who will come out victorious, but if I have anything to say about it, it will never get to that point. However, if I'm going to come to any conclusion, I have to go to the source of the problem.

* * *

_**Suki**_

I observe Zuko and Katara as they eat. I knew something was going on there. At first, I'll admit I thought they were finally growing a nice friendship. It wasn't until some time that I realized they were doing far more. I was shocked and yet unsurprised by what I saw not long ago. I honestly thought Katara would end up with Aang. I was ready to accept Zuko and Katara though. Love comes in different ways, maybe there's something. Although, as I continued to watch them. I realized more than I thought I would.

It was midday. Sokka and Aang had disappeared to who knows where. I was hoping to spend some time with my meat loving boyfriend, but it didn't take much to notice the tension at the breakfast table. I can imagine why he decided to leave with Aang. Instead of saying anything, I decided to watch. Sometimes, observation lets you in to more information than involving yourself even if you become involved later either way. It helps you from being surprised later.

Speaking of which, I had decided run a quick inspection of the palace. I am in charge of keeping it safe and while I don't doubt Ty lee's skills, an extra pair of eyes always helps. I'm passing past the duck pond when I see them. My eyes nearly pop out of my eye sockets. Zuko and Katara appear to be stuck together by the lips.

I rub my eyes several times and it hits me. This is why they seemed closer! They were getting friendly with each other alright and right under our noses. Sokka has been worrying Aang would try something on Katara when he shouldn't. He's been worrying about the wrong guy and it almost makes me want to cry of laughter and sadness because Aang's feeling for Katara are very real. I could have sworn she had them for him too. I was wrong.

I watch with fascination as Katara pulls away suddenly. Zuko leans down for another kiss and she turns her head away. Ouch. Although, I can understand why. The breakfast this morning was tough. I now understand her actions. She was a jealous girlfriend, which is only logical, and a terrible friend. Looking back, I can see how Sokka and Aang's words while seemingly harmless, could instigate her reaction. However, the way she spoke to them was harsh. Knowing Katara, she's probably regretting it.

"You're thinking of him, aren't you?"

Zuko seems both annoyed and understanding, slightly hurt too. I can't pin point his emotions. I struggle with him, he can be so hard to read sometimes. There's this disappointment or maybe fear. I don't know. Katara seems pensive. There's a deep frown on her face.

She shrugs, "He just seems off."

Aang. Of course they're talking of him. Come to think of it, there is something wrong. This morning seems too coincidentally, since when does Aang care if Zuko has a companion? More importantly, since when has Sokka. Those two know something.

My hearing heightens as Zuko speaks, "Maybe, he's getting over you."

Katara has a similar reaction to mine, but her face is completely open. There's a registered panic and fear. Her body posture changes into something rigid and tense. I'm not surprised when Zuko lets out a humorless laugh, "You have feelings for him."

She blinks, but shakes her head furiously. Katara seems to lose herself in thought. This is ridiculous. She so does. They haven't mentioned Aang directly, but it has to be. Katara is in denial. I'm no love guru, but this isn't just Zuko's jealousy speaking.

"I don't love Aang and besides you don't see me bringing Mai up." No one said anything about love. I shake my head. These two are idiots!

"Yes, I love Mai, but I don't deny that. She'll never take me back though. She didn't even come for my coronation. Besides, I have feelings for you. I enjoy your company."

My mouth pops opens. I feel like Sokka in front of a meat factory. I want to both slap that boy and hug him. This is a relationship of convenience! Zuko is obviously lonely. He lost his love. He's resigned to never getting her back so he sought refuge in someone else. Katara being Katara welcomed him with open arms.

I'm not stupid. I know that they care about each other in some degree and that they definitely have had their fun together. My grandma always told me, "You can care about someone, but you only love one. Sometimes it takes seeing the one you love leaving to show you how pointless it is to be with another."

Judging by what I had witnessed that day I was right.

After everything was said and done, I put my plan into action. For that, I was going to need some help. I knew it wasn't going to be long before Zuko and Katara broke up. They seemed tense and awkward. Heck, they could barely look at each other. I guess the honeymoon stage ended.

First, I decided to have a meadow talk with Katara. Mother always said that even when you don't know what you're feeling, you know. I almost jumped with happiness when she said she loved Aang. However, I knew that what she really meant was that she felt a deep affection for him like she does for me or Toph. However, it was a good start.

She feared she had lost him, but my job wasn't to make her realize she loves Aang and the he loves her unconditionally. Her feelings were for her to discover. I just need to help her keep going to learn more about herself and those around her. Hopefully enough to salvage her friendship with Aang and if it turns into more, then good for her.

For this reason, Chef Lee was the perfect candidate. The storm covering the country at the time was just serendipitous. After his talk with her, she's a lot more conclusive about what she's feeling. She doesn't know, but she realizes that her friendship with Aang is far more valuable than whatever she's feeling at the moment. I know that with everything Katara has gone through, coming to terms with feelings must be hard. But for now my work is done. It's up to her explore. I just hope that I've helped.

"Well my ride is here."

I pull away from our embrace, "I hope you find what you're looking for Katara."

"I'm not sure what I feel for Aang, but his friendship means so much to me," She frowns, "I love him. I don't know in what way, but when I lost him to Azula I thought it was the end for me. I would do anything to never feel that again."

I feel my eyes widen. I gape at her as she and Zuko share a hug. They don't say anything to each other, but she wishes him good luck. There are no hard feelings on eithers face. While I wonder if there are any words left unspoken, neither of them feel the need to say them. I realize that while others might find the need for some more clarification, they don't because they knew that their relationship was going nowhere. They said everything they needed to say already.

Zuko turns to me, "Finally figured it out?"

I blink in surprise. I don't bother trying to pretend I don't know what he's talking. Katara's words come to life in my mind, _I would do anything to never feel that way again. _

"She was protecting her heart."

He nods, "She did such a good job that she ended up believing herself."

* * *

_**Aang **_

I feel my eyes widen, "What's going on down there?"

"I don't know, but doesn't look good."

"_**Fire nation out! Fire nation out! Fire nation out!"**_

We land in front of the gate of Yu Dao were a group of protestors stand. An older man stands in front of them in Fire nation robes. Sokka eyes him curiously as a hush falls over the crowd. The man turns to me with relief, "Avatar Aang, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I blink in surprise as he bows respectfully. I do the same in return, "Likewise… what's going here?"

He opens his mouth, but the crowd disperses down the middle. To my surprise, Smellerbee and Longshot make their way to us. Her face is hard as she speaks, "Why don't you tell the Avatar, _mayor, _why we are rebelling?"

"Woah, no rebelling! Protesting okay, rebelling not okay!"

I shake my head at Sokka's panicked expression. I close my eyes with a sigh before opening them once more, "I _know _why you're rebelling. It's why I'm here. Go home Smellerbee, everyone."

"Look Aang, you may be the Avatar, but this can't go on this way. Either you do something or we will."

"You will do nothing!" I sneer, "You will go home and let me handle this. I don't want any more blood on my hands, because that's what war leads."

Once again a silence falls, maybe it's the stress, but I needed to do what is best. If it means keeping them at bay while I figure this out, then so be it. But if I know Smellerbee at all, she won't stop at this. She closes her eyes, "Okay, for now."

"Thank you."

With that the crowd finally leaves and I turn to the mayor. He eyes me warily. I offer a tiny smile, "I'm not here to kick you out of your home, just want to talk."

His posture relaxes and once more I'm surprised when hope covers his features, "Right this way."

**I'm back! So I hope you guys like it and tell me what you guys thought about Suki. I'm terribly sorry for the delay, but as always life gets in the way. I've gotten some free time and I decided to get this done sooner rather than later. As you can probably see, I decided to include The Promise from the comics. I encourage you all to read them. Hurray for Youtube, but if you can buy them, better. **


End file.
